


Tachycardia

by tomorrowisforeverallours



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, alfred is really really hot and everyone knows it, arthur is also really hot but only alfred knows it apparently, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowisforeverallours/pseuds/tomorrowisforeverallours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i came to the gym to work out but holy god i can’t stop watching you do one armed push ups that’s so hot” au, inspired by a tumblr post. </p>
<p>"'How does he do that?' Francis gaped at the sight in front of them; namely, the shirtless blond guy currently doing one-armed pushups with a short Hispanic woman sitting on the ground snapping at him. Arthur couldn't drag his attention away either, caught by the golden tan and superhero muscles and pure strength that the guy had. And his ass, that was nice too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tachycardia

“Now that is just unfair,” Arthur pouted as he turned down the speed on his treadmill so he could walk at a leisurely pace. Beside him, Francis pulled out an earbud and did the same. 

“Hmm?” 

“That.” Arthur refused to point because pointing was rude, but the direction of his gaze was enough to direct Francis. The Frenchman had to do a double take, and then a triple take, and his mouth fell open. “Exactly. No man should be that attractive.” 

“How does he _do_ that?” Francis gaped at the sight in front of them; namely, the shirtless blond guy currently doing one-armed pushups with a short Hispanic woman sitting on the ground snapping at him. Arthur couldn't drag his attention away either, caught by the golden tan and superhero muscles and pure strength that the guy had. And his ass, that was nice too. 

Francis let out a low whistle under his breath. “I would tap that.” 

“Dibs; I saw him first.” 

The Frenchman rolled his eyes and conceded, although they both knew it wasn't going to happen. Arthur stared for a few more seconds before distracting himself and turning the speed on his treadmill back up. He had come to train for this marathon, god damn it, and he wasn't about to stop because some Adonis decided to show off. 

Even if the guy was now performing clapping pushups. And was biting his lip. And was probably quietly grunting. 

Arthur turned up the incline on his treadmill to give himself something to focus on. As the burn in his calves became apparent, he tuned the world out to let the training take over – that was, until the blond guy started walking his way and Arthur nearly tripped. 

“Jesus fuck,” he swore under his breath as he regained his balance just before tumbling off the treadmill onto the floor, his heart beating faster than it should have been. Francis laughed at him and Arthur flipped him off, keeping his running at a steady pace and trying to ignore the way that the guy was still approaching him – and oh, he was definitely headed for Arthur, judging by the sparkle in those blue eyes when they met Arthur's. 

He chivalrously decided to wait to speak until Arthur had turned off the treadmill and hopped onto the sides, breathless for more than one reason. “Hi there.” 

“Can I... help you?” Smooth, Arthur, smooth. 

“Yeah, you can, actually.” The blond guy leaned against his treadmill, making them the same height, and had the audacity to wink. If Arthur's blood hadn't been busy circulating through the rest of his body he would have turned scarlet. “I saw you and your friend staring at me.” 

They had been that obvious? Damn, Arthur usually prided himself on his surreptitious people watching. He fumbled for an excuse even though something in that blue gaze told him he didn't need one. “Oh, er, sorry about that. We were just – marveling at your... strength, yes.” 

“Definitely not my ass, no,” the blond said with a impish grin. This time Arthur really did turn crimson. “Nah, it's cool. I got a little distracted by you too, if you didn't notice.” (Arthur hadn't, too busy trying to refocus. It was better for the blond man's reputation that he hadn't seen him lose his balance staring at Arthur's legs.) “You're a great runner. I was just thinking maybe we could work out together sometime. In a,” the man glanced around, “different setting.” 

Was he saying what Arthur thought he was saying? The marathoner was just brave enough to take a chance. “More of a private setting, you mean?” 

The blond's grin widened. “Exactly.” 

“I'd love to,” Arthur announced before he could doubt himself. He reached down to his bag and fished around for a business card before passing it over. Then he winked, which may have been entirely uncharacteristic of himself, but the blond's blush made him feel on top of the world. “Call me?” 

“D-definitely,” the man said. “By the way, I'm Alfred.” 

“Arthur.” 

Alfred's grin lit up the room, and he hesitated a moment before hurrying away to where his workout companion was hollering at him. He threw a flirty wave over his shoulder and Arthur even returned it. 

Arthur climbed back on his treadmill, grinning at the astounded Francis. “I guess I didn't even need to call dibs, because he obviously wasn't interested in you.” 

“Oh, shut it.” 

With the way his heart was pounding, Arthur'd already won his marathon.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~and then they go to alfred's house and fuck~~
> 
> Tada a really quick thing that I did to try and get myself out of writer's block. My Camp NaNo is suffering.


End file.
